Change Is Inevitable
by hufflepuffprincess7
Summary: Rewritten and I hope better than the original. If you have nothing nice to say do not say anything at all. The war is over and after a year of recovery Harry, Hermione and everyone else are back at Hogwarts. Things have changed, all too fast the lines are blurred and a popular forbidden love is forming between two favorite characters. Please read Disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

Please Read Disclaimer: All rights to Rowling in all her magnificent glory. I shame her with my use her of her world. I don't want feedback on my writing whether it to say it sucks or I make mistakes. I know I suck with Grammar so bite me. I love all my reviewers who have given me those simple reviews of positivity. If you don't like my story then don't read it, simple as that. Enjoy.

Chapter One

Hogwarts is opening after a year of repairing the effects of the final battle. All students are welcome back to finish the schooling that they were unable to complete because of infiltration of Hogwarts by Voldemort and because of the reparations that took place after the final battle.

Draco looked out on to the platform nine and three quarters. He was the first one on the train and it looked like he was the only one on the Hogwarts Express as well. Neither of his parents was able to come see him off for his final year at Hogwarts. His father was serving a life sentence at Azkaban, while his mothers mind was slowly but surely deteriorating. That morning he had found her passed out in the large living room. The house elves were able to clean her up and clean up whatever mess she made but he knew that she made use of his father's elf wine collection at least every night since his father's sentence was known. His godfather Snape had been over plenty of times, to check on the both of them. Now that the war was over he visited more often, Draco didn't blame him. The Dark Lord was a frequent guest during the war and Snape hated participating in the revelries. Father and Mother used to host the finest Death Eater Parties and Snape just wasn't one for being around large groups of People.

His mother, Snape, and he were all safe from Azkaban thanks to Potter. Potter vouched for his mother because of an incident that happened in the forbidden forest, He had learned that the Dark Lord had asked his mother to check if Potter was dead. She had asked if her only son was alive and Potter had told her that he was alive so she betrayed the Dark Lord. Putting herself in danger while saving Potter just for some information. Snape had given Potter memories that shown where his loyalties truly lied and exposing this deeper obsessive romantic side of Snape. Granger did some vouching as well. She had vouched for him. Which took him by surprise and it in a way bothered him.

The fact that he had been given a second chance by her, completely threw him off. He was ready to spend the rest of time rotting away in a cell. But because of the voucher he was rethinking all his beliefs. It fucked up his train of thoughts. He tortured these people. He did a few good things and he was able to be free, it didn't seem right. He led a few younger students away from the battle, tossed a wand at Granger and didn't identify Potter for his mad aunt. But all that seemed good enough for Kingsley Shacklebolt who was the new Minister of Magic.

Now instead of being in a cell going insane, he had spent the whole year thinking about the shit that was drilled into his head. He was a changed guy because of the war and all that came with it. He knew that he wasn't the only one that was affected but it felt like it. All of his so called friends had stayed underground. Not communicating with anyone or within their inner circle. Snape had told him about Hogwarts opening and how he was returning as a potions professor. Snape was a lot less snarkier since everything was out in the open which was for the best. Snape had opened up about his blood beliefs when Draco had asked him. Draco had felt like a fool for not thinking for himself and believing everything his father and grandfather had told him. Looking back he knew that he was a prick but it was really too late to make up with those he did wrong. The best thing he could do is change himself. Even though he wasn't going to become a goody two shoes Gryffindor, He was a Slytherin through and through and nothing could change that. He could only hope that people see that he wasn't his father. His mother had mistaken Draco for his father one or two times which was not only embarrassing but annoying as well, He was trying different looks so that no one else made the same mistake.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Granger and Potter had shown up on the Platform. Potter was pushing a cart with both Grangers and his stuff on it. The both of them were trying hard not to be seen, it was weird. He always thought that Potter loved being in the spotlight. Now it looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He watched as cameras flashed and people asked for Potters autograph. Potter grimaced and shook his head. Draco stopped himself from laughing. It was sad yet watching as Granger rolled her eyes at all the chicks throw them self on to Potter was funny. He saw The Weasley Clan step out onto the platform, well there was a chunk of them missing but they were still recognizable none the less. He watched as Weasel king pecked Granger on the lips and hugged Potter. This sort of bullshit gathering always annoyed him so he looked elsewhere.

He saw a group form and it was his so called friends. Blaise Zabini was talking with Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle, Theo was shaking his head and holding back laughter at something Goyle was saying. Blaise looked bored. The girls were there too but they were a different matter. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis were all looking around and jabbering while Daphne Greengrass was concentrating on Weasel butt for some reason which was weird but Snape had mentioned that Daphne was going through so much, Snape didn't say what but it was obvious that it was because of certain happenings during the war. They made their way to the train and were probably looking for him, he had only told Pansy that he was coming back, she probably in turn told all the others He didn't bother contacting them, he had figured that they were staying low key. He didn't know what happened to the other supporters. In some truth he didn't care. Of course he cared somewhat for his friends but things were just so messy. He wondered if they only out up with him because of his status. Now he didn't have much of a status. The Malfoy name didn't hold much power these days because all the nonsense with the war. Since his father is incarcerated, Draco was in charge of the families bonds and such. Snape had managed to get his mother to sign everything over to Draco just before the Drinking got too much. He heard some bustling outside the compartment and knew that people were no moving on to the train. The compartment door slid open and Pansy was the first to enter along with everyone else.

Once everyone sat down they looked at him. Theo who was always uncomfortable around silence was the first to speak.

"Draco, you look like shit"

"No he doesn't Theo, Don't be an ass" Pansy said while Goyle and Blaise snickered. Draco smirked; yep these were his so called friends. Nothing seemed awkward and it was for the best.

Pansy continued to talk "I actually like the way he looks, it's very boyish and charming."

This time Blaise spoke up "Yea Pansy if Draco was dressed as House Elf you would still remark that he would look quite dashing and Gentlemanly"

This time they all laughed except Pansy who instead pouted. Draco knew that there was nothing between him and Pansy. She had thrown herself at him too many times and she was sick of being denied. Instead he considered her a dear friend. She knew a lot about hi and likewise. They shared an agreement that there wasn't ever going to be more between them only friendship. This was for the best, Yeah he knew things were going to be different this year and it was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Read Disclaimer: All rights to Rowling in all her magnificent glory. I shame her with my use her of her world. I don't want feedback on my writing whether it to say it sucks or I make mistakes. I know I suck with Grammar so bite me. I love all my reviewers who have given me those simple reviews of positivity. If you don't like my story then don't read it, simple as that. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

Hermione walked onto the Platform nine and three-quarters. Harry was thankfully pushing the cart with both their stuff on it. She didn't get much sleep that night. She hoped that by getting everything ready beforehand would give her a full nights rest but no, without fail she had nightmares. She should be used to it but no, the nightmares and the sleepless nights made a bi-weekly appearance. It wasn't like she knew how to control or monitor the happenings of sleepless nights. She didn't have the energy and no food was going to make her feel better. Remus had tried cooking a full breakfast but neither she nor Harry could eat anything with their nerves for the day. Sirius had made some crude comments but Hermione didn't feel like entertaining him with the response. Harry had been reluctant to leave his Godfather at Grimmauld Place but Sirius promised that they would hang out when he went to Hogwarts to bother Remus.

Remus had been asked to come back as The Defense against the Dark Arts professor and everyone was pleased. Even with Voldemort dead and Gone it was beneficial to have a DADA professor who knew what he was talking about. Sirius had managed to escape the veil and got a chance for freedom. Everyone had swore that he was gone for good but some things were better off unexplained, especially when it came to the Department of Mysteries. Remus had lost Tonks to Bellatrix Lestrange and was raising Teddy by himself. Well he had help from Sirius but he missed Tonks a great deal. Harry was doing better than he ever had. Sure he still felt all the lives that were lost but with Voldemort gone there was no killing or threat on his life. He was able to move on through long talks and a year of healing. He would never fully heal but for the most part he had everything going for him and it was for the best. He had Remus, Sirius, Teddy and Hermione living at Grimmauld Place and they were all glad to have each other to lean on.

She had spent practically the whole Year with Harry at Grimmauld Place. She and Ron's relationship had their ups and downs. She had refused to give up her virginity; she didn't feel right giving it to Ron. She loved him but a part of her didn't want to give it up to him. A number of times she was close but he turned her off. She was neither holding it nor saving it; it just didn't feel right with him. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was just an instinct thing. Hermione knew Ron didn't understand why she wasn't giving it up and it often put a dent in their relationship and both of them knew it. For awhile Ron was silent and full of remorse. He had lost Percy and Charlie. Both deaths hit the family hard, she understood why and she understood when they all moved back to the burrow to be together but Ron had acted like he was the only one who suffered loss during the War. Ginny wasn't spending time with Harry either so she knew that it wasn't only Ron who was acting off. So instead of getting put off Harry and Hermione had hung out and put to putting their lives together. Both Harry and Hermione thought if they spent ample amount of time together that maybe both Weasley's would get the point but no they were oblivious to it.

Not even five minutes on the platform and Harry was being bombarded by "Fans" and by girls throwing themselves onto him which caused Hermione to roll her eyes, Harry tried being nice but people really couldn't take the hint after a few autographs and girls getting their hearts broken the Weasley family showed up and saved Harry. Ron and Ginny were bickering about something that happened during the summer and Hermione didn't care to listen. Molly hugged both Harry and her and asked if everything was okay. Of course everything was okay but the only thing Hermione could do was nod her head. Hermione was annoyed with Molly because she had cornered Hermione and asked if everything was okay between Ron and her, it was annoying because she knew that Molly expected her to open up and Hermione wasn't for it. It wasn't her business and there wasn't anything Molly could do. Ron pecked her on the lips and put his hand around her shoulder which annoyed her and she smoothly shrugged him off and he instead put his hand in the middle of her back.

They said there goodbye's and boarded the train, they passed a couple of compartments until they found one with Luna and Neville in it. Hermione noticed that Luna blushed when Ron sat down across from her. She wondered why Luna had that reaction but it wasn't the time or the place to bring it up. She really didn't want to fight, like she said, she just didn't have the energy for it. She sunk into her seat and closed her eyes. She wondered if it was possible for her to get a small nap before they got to the castle. She felt herself drifting off a little and gave in.

7

After a couple of minutes Hermione felt herself being gently shaken. She slowly opened her eyes to see Harry's green eyes.

"Mione you were talking in your sleep"

Everyone except Ron was looking at her. Then Ron said

"She's fine, I usually wake her up and she gets a glass of warm milk and then she falls back to sleep, it's nothing."

Harry looked back at Hermione and she could see the look of anger that passed over his face. Hermione gave a small shake of her head and Harry sat back down.

"Yea he's right nothing to worry about." She said.

Hermione shook her head and stretched.

"Hermione, you should drink peach tea. You probably have some waramps in stuck on your tongue and when you sleep they make you say silly stuff by tickling your tongue. Daddy said they look like salt and live in salt. If you have too much salt they get stuck on your tongue. But they hate peaches so peach tea would be good thing to drink."

Luna said. Hermione stared at Luna. She opened her mouth then closed it. Think before you speak, think before you speak! Her head said.

"Oh, really I hope that's all they do. I guess I have to drink some tea, can I eat peaches as well?"Hermione said

"Oh that's all they do, but yea you could do that too." Luna then returned to reading her magazine.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry who was fighting back giggles, Hermione and smiled and stretched again. This year was going to be delightful.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Read Disclaimer: All rights to Rowling in all her magnificent glory. I shame her with my use her of her world. I don't want feedback on my writing whether it to say it sucks or I make mistakes. I know I suck with Grammar so bite me. I love all my reviewers who have given me those simple reviews of positivity. If you don't like my story then don't read it, simple as that. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

For the most part it felt like old times on the train. The only thing that was missing was bullying the golden trio. Looking back he remembered how important it was for him to make his presence known whether it was on the train or in the halls of Hogwarts. As each year progressed it didn't seem that important. Probably because he grew up and there were more important things to be thinking about and doing. He got up and made the necessary excuses in order to go change into his uniform. He should've put it on earlier but he wasn't really in so much of a rush. On his way back he overheard two Gryffindors (by the looks of their school robes) bullying a Slytherin, He made his presence known and they scampered off. He looked at the kid and the boy cowered in fear. Draco bent to a knee and looked at the boy.

"What year and house are you from?" Draco asked in what he like to think was a soft voice.

"Second year, Slytherin, sir" The boy said in a timid voice. Draco nodded his head.

"Don't call me sir, my name is Draco Malfoy I am the Head Boy. Do not walk around alone, either walk with one or two people this way if something

Happens it will be the both of you instead of only you. Did they hurt you?"

The boy slowly nodded and showed him a cut on his throat. Draco shook his head they already were getting bullshit. He sighed and took out his wand, the boy shook in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I would not hurt a fellow Slytherin or anybody who doesn't deserve it. I'm going to heal your cut and that is all, ok?"

The boy nodded his head. Draco lifted his wand and said a spell; the boy had his eyes shut tight. After he was done he fixed the boy up and stood up.

"Remember what I said. Don't walk alone; don't give them any reason to bother you."

Draco turned around to see Granger standing there; she looked confused and had her school uniform in her hand.

"There were two Second years that just ran into me; did they have anything to do with this? Is he okay? What happened to him? " she asked

Her tone wasn't defensive or accusing it was just a question.

"The two second years were I believe fellow classmates of the boy. They cornered him and scratched his neck. I healed him up and told him not to walk around alone."

He watched as she nodded her head. She then looked at him.

"Do you think there will be more bullying against Slytherins?" She asked.

"Why do you want to get in on it?" He said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that Malfoy; I simply meant that maybe something should be done about it. Maybe talking to the heads of house and putting out tougher repercussions for those that partake in the bullying. If the bullying is already happening even before the school year has even started then something should be done about it"

"Oh and what do you think can be done about it? A slap on the wrist for the Gryffindors and then the Slytherins get the punishment because they were supposedly 'instigating' an argument or a fight? Even better we have a Gryffindor Headmaster so of course this so called plan of yours would be a waste."

"Once again Malfoy your taking it out of hand...-"

"Granger, I have no desire to stand here and discuss rules and regulations. Maybe some other time, I rather just return to my compartment and get rid of the headache that I now have. Excuse me."

With that he brushed passed her and walked to his compartment where Blaise was telling Tracey about his year in Greece with his mother. Draco sat down. In truth he didn't have a headache he just had to get away from Granger she smelled really good and being close to her just felt confusing.

"So who you think McGonagall choose to be the head boy and girl? Probably two Gryffindors, It wouldn't surprise me if she upgraded the golden trio to head status." Said Millicent

"Actually McGonagall made Draco Head Boy." Pansy said.

There was a moment of silence and then the congratulations started up, which made Draco laugh.

"Oh shut it the lot of you, Yes I am Head Boy but that doesn't mean that any of you can do whatever you want. I won't be able to cover your back if you make it a habit of getting into trouble and starting problems"

"Do you know who Head Girl is?" asked Daphne

"No McGonagall didn't say in the letter, I didn't see anyone with the Badge either. I'm supposed to stick around while all the boats and carriages are loaded up. Then I will find out who the head girl is. Even though prefects usually deal with the loading of the first years I wouldn't mind scoping things out."

They all nodded their heads and went back to other conversations.

7

Hermione changed into her school uniform. It was weird seeing and talking to Malfoy. The last time she had seen him was at his trial. At least he wasn't calling her names and at least he was trying to be civil. Seeing him with the second year put her off. She didn't expect that out of a Malfoy. She expected the short temper just like she expected him to rush off. She just hoped that he would continue to be civil towards her and return she would do the same. She knew that Harry did forget the feud between them. Even though if a problem did arise then those old feelings would make themselves known.

Hermione opened the door to the compartment and stepped inside. Of course Ron was stuffing his face and Luna was taking turns staring at him and reading the Quibbler which bothered Hermione. Not the fact that Luna was reading the magazine but because of the way that she was looking at Ron. Hermione shook her head and pushed it aside, Luna was always doing strange things. Luna probably thought that Ron was killing some waramps or something like that which made Hermione smile.

She sat down next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder. Ginny was talking to Neville and Harry was just watching her. Ginny then turned her attention to Harry; she opened her mouth to say something but she instead of saying what was on her head she went back to talking to Neville. For the most part the train ride was quiet until Neville brought up the subject of the Head Positions. Harry spoke up.

"McGonagall made Hermione Head Girl she got the news a couple of days ago."

Ron looked up from his chocolate frog card.

"Why didn't you tell me Herms?"

Hermione grimaced, she hated when he called her that. She preferred the other shortening of her name that Harry called her. Harry shook his head and said

"You know Ron-"

Hermione dug her nails into his arm and gave harry that look that said 'not now'. No one noticed the two of them and Ginny excused herself to change. Luna followed her while Neville and Ron got up to go change, Leaving Harry and Hermione there.

"What was that for?"

"I'm not in the mood to fight with Ron, I haven't seen him since last week and even then we didn't fight. I want to see how long we can go without fighting. The last time we did this it was a whole month before we had a fight."

"Hermione It's healthy to fight; I don't see you walking on eggshells around him."

"I'm not walking on eggshells Harry; I'm just avoiding petty arguments."

Harry nodded his head and went back to staring out into the darkness. Ron was the first back; he sat down next to her and put his hand on her thigh. It bothered her but she just ignored it. When everyone returned sat back and dragged up her skirt a little. For someone this irked her when she looked at him he had a smirk on his face. She fixed her skirt and ignored him for the rest of the ride.


End file.
